A forbidden love James and Bella
by Snow White-KStew
Summary: What if, the things in the studio where different for Bella and James that night?... What if they had feelings for each other and they just didn't know it?... Youtube Video for James and Bella: /watch?v 2juTSlmhIVA
1. The first stare

_**Note:** **The story starts from the day they went to play baseball!**_

**Chapter 1:**

I was waiting Edward to come and get me from my house. We were going to spend time with his family and I was really excited.

I saw him from the window and I ran downstairs and towards to him. He was waiting me out of his car with his hands in his jacket pockets. I walked in his arms and he gave me a baseball hat to wear, "what is that for?" I asked him curious as I tied back, in a low ponytail my hair and then wore it. He was smirking softly "I hope you like baseball". He said as he jumped in the car right after me. I looked him a bit curious, "baseball? Really? ", I was a bit surprised that they were spending their time playing baseball. He was already driving away "It's going to be a little bit different Bella" he said with that mysterious smirk in his face.

I was just waiting till we get there.

When we arrived I looked around the place as he stops the car. I walked out and smiled softly. He walked to me and places his arm around my waist gently. He always was making me feel safe. I gave him a look and then I turned my glance and looked the rest of the Cullens, getting ready for the game.

"It's time" Alice said and that moment the game began. I was still trying to get their rules, finding it really interesting. When suddenly I saw a strange expression on Alice's face. That time I turned and looked Edward who seemed worried.

"Stop!" Alice shouted and everyone walked towards to me and Edward, who stares at me, "let your hair down and stay behind me" he said without giving me explanation, but I did what he said. The whole family walked in front of me and Edward. I start panicking a bit, as I didn't know what was happening. But then I saw them coming out of nowhere…three shadows coming out the fog in the woods. As they walked closer I could see them clearer. First I saw her… a woman with red and curly hair. She was beautiful and you could clearly say that she was a vampire… and not a vegetarian one. Then my eyes ran to the guy next to her. He had dark skin color but his eyes were red and hungry for blood. And last, I saw him… that male vampire with the pale skin and blond hair. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. They were standing in front of us, talking with Cullen's family. But I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. I just heard his name… James. When I heard it I think I whispered it to myself, to get sure that I will remember it. His eyes ran on mine, I felt that I was about to melt when I met his dark red eyes. He is so handsome. That's the only thought in my mind right now.

"You brought a snack!" James said to Edward when he smelled my blood in the air. And right then I realized that he wanted me, but sadly not the way as Edward did. He wanted my blood.

"Stay away!" Edward shouted to him, while he, and also the others started growling to him, "the girl is with us!" Carlisle continued in a bit calmer voice. They pulled back after that. Everyone except James. He kept staring at me, and for some reason I kept staring right back at him. We are staying like this for several seconds, till Laurent grabbed James' shoulder and pulled him back. He did but his eyes were still on me. That moment Edward wrapped me and leads me to his car. I couldn't help it, I wanted to turn my glance and see him again. So that's what I did, and I felt my heart beating faster when he also turned and glanced at me smirking, while he had Victoria in his arm. I turned ahead as we arrived to the car and I got inside thinking about that moment. I was almost sure that I felt envy. I wanted really badly to be in his arms, right where Victoria was.

"He is a trucker" Edward said. Then I realized that we already were almost at Charlie's house. I turned and looked him "what do you mean by that?" Edward turned and looked me and then ahead again "it means that he wont stop hunting you, till he drink your blood" he said with an angry frown. I turned and looked away from him feeling a relief that he couldn't read my mind all this time. I also just realized that James could never want me like he wanted Victoria. I was just a human. Only a snack for him. Without meaning it I let out a slight groan from the anger I felt because of that thought. Edward turned and looked me as he placed a hand softly on my leg "Bella are you ok?" he asked wondering and still frowning. I glanced at his hand on my leg and then at him "Yeah, just a bit scared" I said in low voice.

After a couple of minutes we were at my house. I walked in and smiled softly when I saw Charlie sleeping on the couch. I sighed and then I walked up to my room closing the door back. Edward was already inside from the window. I looked at him "Are we going to leave?" I asked and he nodded almost before I finished my question "Alice and Jasper will take you away… as the rest of us are going to make James believe that you are somewhere else" I stopped packing when he said that and almost asked him not to lead James away from me, but I didn't of course.

After an hour I was already in a hotel with Jasper and Alice. We were far away from James. I knew it was a mistake but, I wanted him to find me. And I wanted that badly.

"Wait here" Alice said as she walked out of the room with Jasper. When they walked out I heard my phone ringing. I stood up as I answered "uhm…yes?" I asked softly, when I saw an unknown number. I frowned slightly "hello?" I asked once when I heard nothing.

"Hey Bella" I heard a male voice. A beautiful male voice, which I recognized immediately. "James?" I asked almost smiling, but I stopped myself knowing that he wanted only to hurt me "H-how you found my number?" I asked a bit scared. I heard him laughing evil. "It was really easy" he said in low and really sexy voice. I had to admit that. "Please, please just leave me alone James" I begged him almost crying because I was scared. "Is that what you really want Bella?" he asked and I could feel his evil smirk. I opened my mouth to shout 'yes' but I actually surprised when I said nothing. "That's what I thought" he whispered. I kept staying quiet while he was giving me an address. "I will be there… and I will wait for you till sunrise" he said and hung the phone. I am standing there shocked, unsure of what I have to do. If that was a trap to catch me easier and kill me? No, I won't go. But from the other side, if it was not a trap? What if he felt the way I felt when our eyes met? I had to know that.

I am walking out the hotel carefully knowing that Alice and Jasper were around there. I got in a taxi and goes exactly where he said.

When I arrived there I walked out the taxi and in the building he told me to get in. It was an old building in the middle of nowhere. I was really scared, but I hesitated at first but then I walked in. I looked around trying to find him. I gasped when I suddenly saw him standing in front of me.

_**- That's all for now. Next chapter will come soon. Tell me your thoughts in comments. No hate please **_


	2. The end, or a new beginning?

**Chapter 2:**

I see him, unsure of what was in his mind, what that smirk meant, what he really wanted from me. He just stands there, staring at me. I was so scared, that if my legs weren't shaking, I would be sure that I actually have no legs. My hands were free falling down, I couldn't move them. For real, I don't think I can move at all. The only thing that I can feel moving is my heart, which goes so fast that I believe I can even hear it.

And he just keeps standing there. Keeps staring at me. Right into my eyes, like he can see through them… what if he actually can. It's something that just came into my mind. Edward can read minds, why not James? What if James has another power…? He can't be just a trucker… can he?

While I was lost in my thoughts and also in his eyes, I see him moving and coming closer to me. My heart beats faster, even if I thought that it couldn't. "Bella, Bella… Bella" he whispers as he comes right in front of me and touches my face. I feel his cold fingers running on my warm cheek. "I still can't believe that you are here…" he said without letting his smirk disappeared from his face. I finally found the power to let some words, more like whispers to come out "well I am…" I say looking down but then I let my eyes meet his "…and I really want to learn the reason, that you called me" I say as I looked around "…and why you asked me to come here?" I asked while I looked right back at him. From the one side I thought that this question was a little stupid, of course he wanted meet me in a place like this, but from the other side I just wanted to know, what exactly he got in his mind.

My eyes locked on his. He seemed to enjoy the whole situation, my staring at him, my questions and even my courage – or stupidity – to come here tonight.

I blink, like I come back from my thoughts, when he took his hand of my cheek and turned his back to me as he walked away with a slight chuckle. "Answer to me" I felt my voice a bit more loudly than before when I said that. He also looked a bit surprised, because right then is when he stopped and turned to look at me, even for some seconds, I could say kind of surprised from my slight shout. I stares at him, like I wanted to apologize, but I didn't. He would kill me anyway, right…?

I hear him letting a sigh as he turns his head and also his glance again away from me. I just stand there waiting… waiting for his answer, his acts, even his move to kill me. But nothing. He keeps walking away. I am not sure if this is good or not. Then I lost him from my eyes, as he walked deeper in the dark building. That is the moment, when I felt my legs again. And what I felt is that they want to follow him. I know it is dangerous, crazy or even stupid, but I did. When I realized that I can't find him I start walking a bit faster touching the wall softly and leaning my head slightly, trying to catch him with my eyes in the darkness. Right now, the thought of him just playing with me ran into my mind. Maybe he wants to make me look for him… or maybe he wanted to check if I would come to him… because he maybe got that I felt something for him the first time I saw him, to the game.

Wait a minute… I just said 'felt'… what am I thinking about? I love Edward and only him, why am I here? What am I doing here? I want to see James, I need to see him… I know that for sure, I can't lie to myself… but why I need it… why I need him… What if my feelings for Edward are not exactly… love?

Everything in my head is a mess, but it's not the right time to think about it. And James is the one who made me understand this, when he grabbed my both hands to my back, with his one hand. He pulled me against the wall as he ran his free hand to pull back my hair and release my neck. He smirked and I felt his cold breathe on the side of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I let myself to ask him in a trembling voice. "Don't worry…." He whispered softly close to my ear and then I felt that he tilted a bit more his head so he can feel my neck with his fangs "it will hurt yes, but it wont last a long" he let his voice to come out again in a whisper, making me shiver. I closed my eyes tight knowing that this is my end. Everyone was right, he just wanted to kill me, he just wanted my blood and nothing else. How could I be so stupid to let my feelings and my heart lead me to him and in a building like that...? I just wait his fangs to get in my neck and suck out my whole blood.

But that's when I heard them. Edward and the rest of his family came the right moment. Could I really be that lucky? Of course not. I opened my eyes letting my hopes to reborn, but that's when I actually felt James's fangs getting in my skin really hard and deep.

I am falling down, feeling pain, but… but pleasure at the same time. How is this even possible? I am trying to base my body on my arms while I am coughing, trying to catch my breathe, but I fail. I let my body to fall down and then I turn so I can face them. I see them shouting while they are fighting. I frowned as a strong light of flames appears to the corner of the room.

That's when I feel my eyes closing and losing my senses.

I open my eyes slowly and everything around is still blur. I frown and close them again, as I ran my fingers and rub them. "Don't" I heard a male voice, which I still couldn't clearly say in who it belongs. "Don't…" he says again and wrapped softly my hands so he will make me stop rubbing my eyes. I did what he said and opened them slowly. This time I could see clearer. I turned them right to the figure which was standing to the chair right next to my bed. "Edward?" I say weakly. I see him nodding "Yes, it's me…"

Oh my god, when I heard his words 'yes, it's me' I found myself getting a bit angry and sad at the same time, that it wasn't James. It's good that I soon changed my mind and tried to let a soft smile.

Edward is looking at me, with his two beautiful eyes. He is beautiful, I do love him… but why I can't feel my heart beating the same way it does every time I am thinking of James…?

I see his hand on mine, I feel his cold skin. The same temperature with James. I let a sigh and nodded "I am glad that you are here…" I really am. Just not that glad. "How long am I here?" I ask glancing to the hospital room. He also glanced around and then looks me again "a couple of days…" I frown feeling bad for that but then something more important comes into my mind "What happened after…?" I say still weakly "After you fainted?" he asked me in a bit low voice. When I nodded he continued "Well I ran to you and sucked the whole venom out of your blood, while the rest took care of him" he said.

'Took care'? What he meant by that? I felt my heart filling with worry.

"You mean they killed him?" I try to ask in a normal voice, trying to make my feeling also to hear normal him. But when I hear his answer, I can't help it. "They burned him alive". I turn my head away from him and frowned, wanting to cry out loud. I wouldn't be able to see him again. To talk to him, to tell him everything that is in my mind. The way I see him. The way I feel for him.

Maybe Edward can't read my mind, but he can easily see that something is really not right with my reaction. "Bella?" he let his face to frown. "What is going on? You should be happy and feel relief". And he is right, I have to feel like this. Even if I couldn't I nodded as my eyes met his again "I do feel this way, it's just…" I sighed before I continued, giving time to myself like this to think of something "… he had his soul mate, Victoria… what is she going to do without him?" I couldn't save it in a worse way, I know that. Edward seems to believe that that's what exactly was in my mind. He shrugged slightly as he looks away from me "well, she will be fine… I don't even believe that they were soul mates after all… and Bella seriously you don't need to think about her right now" he said as he turned to face me again. I nod and close softly my eyes "True…" I whisper "I feel tired Edward…" I lied in a whisper. He kisses my forehead softly "Take some rest" he said in his low voice and then he walks away closing the door back.

I open my eyes again and now what I want is to scream in pain, to sob to death. I know I can't. So I just let my tears to run on my cheeks till I have no more tears to let.

_**(James's death doesn't mean story's end, we have continue just stay tuned and leave your comments. I really like knowing your thoughts) **_


	3. The wish!

**Chapter 3:**

It's been almost a year, till James died. I still feel the same… like I want to cry till I have no more tears. But I can't, not when Edward is around me. I feel bad, because I do love Edward, just not the way he wants me to love him. I care about him, but that's all. I used to believe that he was my soul mate, the man that I could die for, but when I met James, when I first glanced at him, when my eyes met his, I felt it… I felt that my heart was ready to fly just because of the way he looked at me.

I am alone in my room, staring out the window, the dark sky with the full moon. The only thought that running in my mind is James. No one else and nothing else. I feel my legs weak, so I let my body to fall on the floor, while I am crying out loud. I was alone, Charlie was at his work, and I finally could let my feels out. After ten months and I still feel this way, I can't stop crying or thinking about it.

"Why?" I scream out while I am crying. I really am not sure what that was for.

Why I was still feeling like that?

Why is this happening to me?

Why I fell in love with the guy who wanted to kill me?

Why is he dead?

I finally am starting feeling weak, so I have to stop crying. I stood up and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face and ran my hands through my hair, while I look my face to the mirror. I stare and touch softly James bite on my neck "You have to get over it Bella… it's been ten months, you have to!" I whisper in front of the mirror while I am staring at my red, because of tears, eyes. I take a deep breathe trying to calm myself and wash my face one more time. I hear something to my room, I know its Edward. I pull my hair back to a low ponytail and then walk back. I open the door and see Edward standing to the window. He smiled softly to me as I walked in the room.

"Hey", I say in a weak voice. He walks to me and gives me a soft kiss. "Hey Bella" He said softly. He tilts a bit his head and sees my eyes "I really wish I could read your mind right now. What's wrong? You seem that you were crying" he said and I tried to avoid looking him in eyes "No, Edward I'm fine" I say and walks to the bed laying there "I just feel tired". He walks and sits next to me, still trying to catch my glance "I know it's not only that Bella, why don't you talk to me?" I sighed at his question as I sat up a bit "I was just thinking, when you are going to turn me Edward? I mean, tomorrow is my birthday I am going to be a year older than you… and it is something that I don't like! You know that" I could see that Edwards eyes were a bit disappointed from my words. "Look Bella I…" he sighed before he continued "I thought about it, and I don't think that I can do it. I can't turn you to a monster" he said as he turned his face and looked away from me. "What?" I asked, and I actually think that I sounded a bit angry. "We will see what we are going to do ok?" he said as he stood up. I rolled my eyes, I mean, first he says that he loves me and that he wants to be with me, and the next time he says that he can't turn me? "Edward I don't think I can do it anymore, I can't wait for you to turn me ok? It' s what I want and I am going to be one… even if you are the one who will turn me even if you are not" I said and that was something that made him to turn and look at me. He seemed a bit angry but he said nothing. He just stood up and walked out from the door like a normal person. I didn't try to stop him, I just let him go.

I stay at the bed thinking unsure of what I really wanted to do with Edward. We've been through a lot all this time. He protected me from the Volturi and from Victoria. He almost killed himself only for me to be safe. I really hate myself for not feeling the same I used to when I met him. I wish I could control my emotions, but…but I can't and that makes me suffer. I close my eyes and let myself to fall asleep. I dream one more time about James. I see him laying next to me and touching my face softly, while he stares at my eyes, deep as he did the first time. I could feel myself that I wanted him badly. The touch on my face was so real that it made me wake up with a soft groan.

When I open my eyes I see me in the room, all alone, on the bed. I ran my hand on the side of the bed, where James was in my dream. I touch it softly like he was there for real. I sigh and sat up. I check the time and it was already after midnight. It was my birthday. I stare out the open window again and stares at the stars making the only wish that I wanted to come true. "Please James, please come back" I whisper and then lay back down to the bed. I feel tired and exhausted, because even my sleep is disturbed. I close again my eyes, hoping to see him again in my dreams.

I open my eyes when I felt a slight shake to my shoulder. I smile softly when I see Charlie standing there "Happy birthday sleeping beauty, Bella" he said sweet as he gives me my present. I sat up slowly checking the time, and I was a bit surprised when I saw that it was already 1 pm, I nods then "Thanks dad" I say and takes the present from his hands. "What's that?" I ask as I look at him "well if you want to know, then open it" he said and that's what I did. My eyes got widen and so did my smile "A ticket to go see mom?" I say and then look him feeling happy that I could see mom after all that happened. I finally could talk to someone for what's on my mind. "Dad that's really awesome. Thank you!" He kissed my forehead and stood up then "Come on honey. The plane leaves tomorrow morning. So you have time to meet your friends and celebrate your birthday" I stood up also and nod. I walk to the bathroom and take a fast shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walk back to the room. I see the window open again and I frown. I walk there and close it. Edward was not here, so I guess dad opened it before. I open the wardrobe to grab some clothes to wear, when I feel someone touching my shoulders softly. I frown and turn. That's when I faced him. James was here, touching me and staring at me with that sexy smirk on his face.

"James?" my voice was trembling "w-what are you doing here? Is that really you?" He seemed to like how surprised I was. "I thought you were dead" I say a bit calmer now. "That's what everyone thought. But when they grabbed you out of the burning building I ran away also Bella" Without really meaning it, I reached my arm to touch his face, getting sure that it was him for real. He let me touch his face but then he pulled back and checked me out. I liked how his eyes ran on my body, which was covered only with the towel. When his eyes met mine I let a soft smirk as my heart beats fast. "Happy birthday Bella" I almost melt to the sound of his voice when he wished me. He turned then and walked to the window, opening it. I was surprised when I let myself talk and stop him "Wait!" He seemed also surprised as he turned and looked me.

That glance of him reminded me the day we were at the building, and he was also surprised from the sound of my voice.

He walked back to me, not that close as he was before but still close. I stare up at his eyes. "What?" he asked me in low voice. I paused for some seconds but then I talked "Why… why are you here?" He tilted a bit his head, always staring in my eyes "I came to wish you Bella, for your birthday" he said with no emotions on his face. "That's all? A-are you sure that's all?" I hesitated but asked him. I could see him hesitating also to that question. He paused for a bit longer that I did before, but then he nodded "I am sure" he answered as he brushed my wet hair to the back of my shoulders. I felt a shiver all over my body when he did that. I loved the way he was touching me. He pulled back again then and jumped off the window. I ran to it and looked down at him. He glanced one more time at me and then he ran into the forest. I kept staring at there for a while and then I pulled back closing the window. I smile to myself wide, still unsure if that was true or not. Could he be alive? After what happened? It seems that he was way stronger than Edward and the others thought.

I walk to the wardrobe and grabbed the clothes. The only thought in my mind while I was getting ready is that 'James was the best present that I could ever have'

_**(Thanks one more time for reading my stories guys! I am really glad that you enjoy them!)**_


	4. When the dream come true

**Chapter 4:**

I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green tee shirt. I let my hair to dry in their natural waves falling down a bit lower than my shoulders. I look myself at the mirror. I usually don't like to wear any make up or eyeliner. But this time I wanted to wear a bit. Something, or better someone made me want to be prettier. To make him want me. Oh my God, I really wish that James wants me, in the way I do. I still feel my heart beating fast, that fast that I thought Charlie could hear it. I feel happy after a long time. I feel my body warm, in a strange way. I want him so much. I want him to mark me, I want him to be my first lover. I thought that for Edward before, but I never actually felt it, now I know it. I used a light brown eye shadow and a little bit of black eye liner. And that's it, I don't want something bright. The door opens slowly and I turn my head and see Alice.

That's when I felt a little bit of panic. What if she saw everything? About James, that he is still alive and that he came here? And what if she already knows the way I feel for him? I feel so glad that Edward can't read my mind!

Alice is smiling, so I don't think that I should worry about it right now. She walks to me and kisses my cheeks "Happy Birthday Bella!" she said with a wide smile as he holds a present handing it to me. I smile a bit and nods "Thanks, Alice… you shouldn't" I said as I glanced at took the present from her hands. "I know but I wanted to" she smiled friendly "wow, I see you actually took care of yourself, which is really great Bells!" I could clearly see her excitement drawing on her face "yeah, so what you think?" I asked softly. In the past it wouldn't really matter of the way I was looking, but now I wanted to know. She nodded as she touched my hair fixing them a bit better "perfect, you are very beautiful" she said and seemed to mean it "thanks" I said happy for that. "We got a surprise for you…well actually is not going to be exactly a surprise because I have to tell you, so you get ready…" I see her kind of curious and confused "what is that Alice?" She had a wide smile "well, first is that" I heard Rosalie getting in the room holding a dress. "Oh my God" I whispered as I walked towards to her and the dress, touching it softly. It was a simple long dress, red color and with low-cut. "It's so beautiful" I said smiling as I took it from her hands. "You are going to wear it tonight Bella" Rosalie said smiling softly. I turn and look her "Tonight?" I asked really curious now. "Well we are going to have a party at our house and we invited a lot of people" Alice continued. I turned and looked Alice "what? No, you don't have to do this… you know I don't like to celebrate my birthday" I said shaking my head softly as I walked and sat on the bed. "Well we know, but there are going to be your last birthday as a human" She whispered. I frowned slightly "I don't see it happen soon…" I said in low voice. "Why not?" Rosalie asked also frowning a bit. "Well…" I sigh as I turn and look her "Edward is not ready to turn me…" I said and look the dress again. "Don't worry he will…I've seen you as a vampire" Alice smiled at me. I looks her a bit confused "Edward turned me?" I asked raising an eyebrow softly. Alice shook her head "actually, I have no idea… for some reason I can't see that" she says and then took my hands and stand me up. "Come on we need to get ready, the party is about to start at six". I chuckles slightly letting the dress carefully on the bed "but it's too early Alice" She giggles and shook her head "never is too early to get ready for a party" she said.

After about three hours we were all ready. I look myself on the mirror and smiled placing my hands on my mouth "I never saw me like this before" I said softly. "You are stunning Bella" Rosalie said smiling and touching my shoulder. The first thing that came to my mind is that I wanted James to see me like this. Alice walked to me and Rosalie "Hey girls, I see you both are ready to go" she said and took us from our hands, running downstairs. When Charlie saw me his smile grew on his face "you are so beautiful my little Bella" he said softly as he took my hand and then kissed my forehead softly "Have fun and be careful ok?" he said and I nodded "I promise" I said and then we walked out and to Alice's car.

While she drives at her house I stare out, to the woods and the trees. It was still six pm, but it seemed like it was around eight in the night. I sighed as I was staring out hoping to see James running close to us. But nothing. I was lost in the thought of James when I saw the car door open and Edward behind it smiling at me. I smiled and took his hand then walked out. I was on black high-heels so I needed him to keep my balance, since I wasn't used to walk on them.

"You are very beautiful" Edward whispered to my ear as he kissed my red lips softly. Then we walked together to the backyard. The weather was hot and good enough to make the party to the yard. There were people all around, from the school. I smiled at them surprised that the Cullens invited all of them. Even Jake is here. I talked to everyone, without even meaning it, just because they were coming to me, to wish me for my birthday.

I start feeling a bit dizzy from the crowd so I decided to walk to the front yard alone to take some fresh air. Edward wrapped my arm before I did "Bella? Are you ok?" he asked a bit worried. I look at him and nod "Yes, you don't need to worry Edward… I just need some minutes alone and a bit of fresh air" He smiled and nodded. He stays there and I walked through the house towards to the front yard. I took off my heels to walk easier. When I arrived I sat on the stairs and closed my eyes taking a deep breathe letting my thought to run again to James. "Was he really to my room before? Yes of course he was, I touched him…I touched his gorgeous face" I thought wanting to believe to what happened before.

I hear steps so I open my eyes and looks back. I see no one there so I frowned, thinking that I was still dizzy. When I turned my head again ahead I widen my eyes and gasped low as I saw James standing in front of me. I look up at him and then I stood up from the stair, with my glance following him as I did. I walked down the stairs to walk closer to him. He was standing there, staring at me in a serious face "It's dangerous to be here" I said to him, feeling a bit worried for him. I thought he would never talk to me, from the way he was staring but he did. "It's more dangerous for you to dress like that when I am around" he said and I looked at him surprised. I stopped but then took a step closer to him "Why is that?" I said in a soft whisper. He tilted a bit his head. The way he did it make me think that he was about to kiss me. But sadly he didn't. "Your lips are deep red, as your blood is" he whispered also. I felt a shiver because of his words. I touched the mark of his bite on my neck as the thought of him biting me ran into my mind. He glanced to where I was touching and then back to my eyes again. "You want me to be here, right Bella?" he asked and with that question the sexy smirk came to his face too. I wasn't sure what I had to say, but even if I didn't want to tell him the true, I couldn't lie. So I just let the words run out of my mouth "Yes, for some reason I wanted you a lot to be here and see me tonight" I say softly, still staring into his eyes.

He nodded and then took some steps back, turning his back to me and then starts walking away. I didn't want him to leave. Maybe he actually didn't want to leave either. I guess he knew that I would follow him. If he did, then he was right, because I followed him. I was barefoot, and was holding my dress up so I won't step on it, while I am walking fast after him. I glanced once back as I got deeper in the woods. I look around letting my dress fall down, searching for him. I knew he was staring at me from somewhere, I hoped he did. I was walking about five to ten minutes, I am not sure. I start feeling a bit scary alone in the dark forest. I stop and stand in front of a tree feeling the beat of my heart speeding on.

I gasped when I heard something from behind but when I turned to check what was that I let a smirk on my face, seeing that it was James. "I thought you left me" I said as I kept staring at him. He grabs me and pulls me against a tree kind of roughly and I let a soft gasp as he did. A feeling of horror passed through my heart. "I couldn't" he said still holding me against it, with his one arm on my neck and the other on my arm "I never left Bella" I stares speechless at his eyes not sure what he was talking about "I was always around you. When you fought with Volturi… when Victoria tried to kill you…even when Jacob tried to kiss you" I was shocked and I would never thought of that before. "You were?" I asked as I was lost in his eyes and his words "But I never saw you…" I whispered. He smirked "No?" he leaned a bit closer, so his lips was almost touching mine. Then I remembered the dreams I had of him being into my room, laying next to me and touching me softly. "You were" I said in low voice and stares at his lips and then up at his eyes again.

I found myself wanting to kiss him hard and roughly, I wanted to feel his lips and his tongue and his everything. I almost begged him to kiss me. He just stands there close to my lips like he was playing with me. He let his arms ran down, from the neck to my hips. I stay there wanting to lean forward and kiss him, I couldn't stand it anymore. And he finally did it. He wrapped the back of my neck with his both hands and pulls my head on his, giving me a kiss, more passion that I could imagine. I feel his cold lips touching mine with strength. And I was surprised from myself and the way I was kissing him back, letting him to slide his tongue into my mouth roughly. I loved the way he was kissing me. He made my whole body getting warm. I let my hands to base on his buff shoulders. I felt my breathe becoming a bit faster as we kept kissing with passion. And the best part was that I felt also his breathe becoming faster and heavier. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulls my head back, making the kiss to break. I let a soft moan as he did. I looked at him feeling a bit shame of the sound I just let myself to make. He smirked getting sure that I wanted him now. He knew it from before, but now he confirmed it. He leaned to my ear and in his sexy voice he whispered to me "You have to wait, they are coming to find you… better think of an excuse" he said and then pulled back. I look at him running away as I stand there trying to calm my breathe and fix my make up as fast as I could.

"Bella?" I heard Edward as he was close. I took a deep breathe and then walked towards to where the sound of his voice came from "Here" I said when I saw him. He smiled in relief when he saw me. "I was worried about you, where have you been?" he asked as he touched my cheek.

I sighed thinking that the way he is touching me is not the way that I like.

"I just came for a walk, and I almost lost. It's good that you came to find me" I am really glad that I could finally tell a good lie. He took my hand smiling and walked back to the house. I frowned slightly thinking that I wanted to go back and find James. I knew I couldn't so I just got back to the party and tried to have fun and make myself to forget and calm my mind.

_**(That's all for now. More good scenes coming on soon …review and let me know your thoughts, I really appreciate that!)**_


	5. The pieces come together

**Chapter 5:**

It's been three days since my birthday party. I am in the airplane traveling back to Forks. The morning after the party I traveled to my mother. I spend three days there. I told her everything. Of course not that I am in love with a vampire and that I want to be one, but I told her that I don't feel the same for Edward as I used to. She was a bit surprised. Actually not just a bit, but she supports my love for James. She told me that she is with me to whatever I will decide. She just wants me to be happy and be sure about my decisions. Her words made me think a lot. Think about how I used to feel for Edward and how I feel now for him. It came to my mind the case that my feels for James are just enthusiasm. No! No they couldn't. How me wanting him to mark me, would be just enthusiasm? It couldn't. It's crazy that my feelings for him are that strong. But real love is also crazy.

I glance out the window and see that we are landing. I smile softly to myself feeling excited. When the plane touched the earth and hostesses told us that we could get ready and walk out, I stood up fast enough and wrapped my backpack. I walked out the plane and towards to the room, where we could get our suitcases. I see mine already out and frowned slightly in confuse. "Dad" I said to myself and look around to see him. I sighed when I realized that I couldn't find him. I walk to the suitcase and sat there waiting for several minutes. After a while I took the decision to grab it and walk away. I stood up again and take it on my shoulder. "Ugh, I wish it had wheels" I whisper when I felt how heavy it was. I frown to the pain I felt on my shoulder, but suddenly I realize that it isn't that heavy now.

"Just let me help you" I turn and see James wrapping my suitcase. I smiled softly feeling my heart beat speeding up. "Thanks" I said as I let him to carry it. He was holding it on his shoulder like it was the lightest thing. "How was your trip?" He asked me as he turned to meet my eyes. I was staring at him the whole time, and felt my cheeks to turning red when he turned and looked at me. He was acting like we were good friends, or even something more. No one could imagine that in the past he tried to kill me. "W-well it was ok, just a bit tiring" I finally answered. I see him nodding slightly and looking ahead again. I also turned my glance, even if I wanted to stare at him, as I couldn't get enough or tired of his gorgeous and perfect face. He suddenly stopped and let my suitcase down "I have to go" he said frowning and turned and walked away. I stare at him confused "James wait" I say. He stops and glances at me, then he shook his head and turns again to continue his way. I felt a bit angry, and mostly confused of his acts. Is he playing with me? He enjoys it? Maybe he wants me to follow him like at the party…? no that couldn't happen, he knew I couldn't carry the suitcase. My questions answered when I turned to grab my suitcase to continue my way, and I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"My future sister!" Emmett said as he walked to me and lifts me up. I let a slight laugh, which actually was fake, I mean I didn't want to be his sister or Jaspers sister. Because that meant I would be Edwards's wife. Wait a minutes, why he said that? Edward never proposed me. He wanted to? Oh, no… I hope not! All the thoughts left my mind when Edward wrapped and kissed me slightly on my forehead. "Hey babe" he said in low voice. He took my hand and we walk out of there and towards to his car. Jasper and Emmett follows with my suitcase. "Thank you guys" I said as I glanced once behind. They smiled wide and Emmett winked at me "There is no problem sister" he said again. Ugh I hate it…

They drives me at home in only 10 minutes. I thanked them one more time for everything. Edward walked out of the car and helped me with my stuff. Charlie walked out and towards to me. He gave me a gently hug and a kiss on my forehead, like he always used to. "Hey dad" I say smiling softly at him. "You got a nice trip?" he asked smiling wide, showing me clearly that he wanted me here and not there with mom. I nod "yeah, thanks for that trip dad" I said as I kiss his cheek softly. He looks Edward "Thanks for helping my daughter" that's the only words that he said to Edward and then he walked to the house. I look at him and touched softly his arm "Thanks Edward" I also said softly. He smiles at me sweetly and leans to kiss my lips softly and then pulled back again "I will see you later" he said, but I stopped him before he turned to the car "No, uhm… I really need to get some rest today Edward" As I said that I let a small yawn to show him that I was tired. "Ok then, I will see you tomorrow…If you need anything just tell me" he whispered the last words and leaned and kissed me again on the lips. I look up at him and nods "I will" I said and then walked in the house. I heard the car leaving while I closed the door back. I sigh and walk towards to the kitchen to make a toast to eat.

"You should call Jake to see him Bella, don't forget that he is a good friend ok?" I heard Charlie saying as he was wearing the police jacket. I nod not really wanting to do that right now "I will dad, but maybe later or tomorrow better, I need time for myself now ok?" I said while I made the toast. He nodded and wrapped the keys of his truck and left the house. I took the plate and walked upstairs and into my room. I close the door back and sat there taking some bites but I actually couldn't eat more. I let the plate on the table next to my bed and then I stood up and sat on my computer searching more stuff about vampires.

"Bella, you should eat more" I smiled when I heard him. I turned to face him. "I… I-m not hungry James" I say in low voice as I stood up from the chair. I see him walking closer to me "You seem more skinny and weak than you used to be"

What is that mean? He doesn't want me or even my blood anymore? I keep staring at him waiting to continue his words, unsure of what was on his mind.

He didn't continue, he just took my hand in his. I felt his cold skin touching mine, something that made me shiver. I feel him leading me to the bed. I wasn't sure why he did that, but I just let myself to follow him. He sits on the bed and looks up at me. "Sit" he said, almost ordered to me. I did what he told me, like I was his puppet. I see him staring at me. "Are you afraid of me Bella?" he asked smirking slightly but always having a serious glance. I nod "I… I am" of course I was. I might was badly in love with him, but I was still scared of him. I was waiting of him to get mad, but he said something that I wasn't expecting. "Good, because you should" he said as he leaned and started kissing my neck. I gasped as I felt my body shivering. What If he is going to bite me?

He just keeps kissing my neck. I start liking it, knowing that this is wrong, but I just did. I closed my eyes in pleasure and extended my neck to him, so he can do whatever he wants. I feel my hands running on his chest and up on his shoulders as he kept kissing me. "You like it don't you Bella?" He whispered through the kisses. I just nodded, as I really liked him to kiss me. I opened my eyes when I felt his fangs on my skin. I gasped slightly and tried to pull back, but I just realized that he was grabbing me hard enough so I couldn't move. I hear his evil chuckles and a sense of fear fill me. "James…" I whispered in trembling voice. "What?" He asked like he was doing nothing. "What are you doing?" my voice was still trembling. He pulled back and looked me. I took my hands off of him but I kept my eyes on him. "I thought you wanted to be a vampire" he said tilting slightly his head.

I paused there for a while. What did he just said? He wanted to turn me? Not to kill me? I am so confused right now. I thought he wanted my blood. To drink it all and kill me. And now he said that. His slightly chuckle and his hand running to the back of my neck made me blink and shake slightly my head.

"You wanted to turn me?" I finally asked. I think he still could listen the fear into my voice. In a big surprise I see him nodding to my question. "Of course I wanted to turn you… Bella I could never killed you". Now that made me even more confused "B-but… James… when you first smell my blood Edward told me that you wanted it badly, till the last drop… a-and you tried to kill me to the old building…" I would continue, but he placed his fingers on my lips softly and stopped me. "Bella when I first saw you and smelled your blood, I have to admit that I wanted to kill you yes… but I guess Edward didn't want to tell you everything. I didn't want only your blood…I wanted all of you" he said and I felt his fingers ran to my whole body softly. I have to admit that his touch made me shiver and my heart beat speeding up. I kept staring at him, I really want to know what else he has to tell me. "I always thought that Victoria was my soul mate, but I was wrong…" I let a soft smile. I couldn't help it from asking him what I had in my mind "and…how do you know? I mean that you were wrong, how you understood it?" He smirked softly "From your blood! When I tasted your blood in the building I knew that the one for me is you" and now I understand, he wanted to taste my blood, not to drink it. "James I… I thought that you tried to kill me that night" I said the whole truth, even though I hated myself right now for thinking like this. "Of course that's what you thought. That's what I wanted you to thought" he said smirking. I frowned on that "W-why you wanted something like that?" I asked still confused from his words. "I am not the sweet guy like Edward Bella, I am not a vegetarian, not a virgin, not the one who lives like a normal human… I am a vampire who kills humans to drink their blood and actually likes it. I am the one who could rape you right now and then drink your blood… and I am the one who could also kill your father or your friends".

By hearing his words the only thing that I want to do is to stand up and ran out of here. But what's the point? He could catch me in a second. It's not only that, I don't feel like I really want to go right now, I want to learn more… If he wanted to kill me, he would do it by now. Or at least, that's what I hope…

"And I am definitely the one who could turn you into a vampire, without a second thought!" his smirked got a bit bigger to these words. I felt a smile appearing on my face. "I knew you would like that" he said as he kept the evil smirk on his face. "I would like that" I whisper after I found enough courage. He shook his head as he let a slight evil chuckle "But Bella, I am not asking you". He said as he stroked my face. He leaned and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and found myself kissing him back in the same way as he did. I opened my eyes when I felt him pulling back. He was already out of the bed and close to the window "I will see you soon my fragile little human" he said before he jumped off of the window and lost in the deep forest. I was a little bit surprised to his words, but I realized why he said that when I felt the blood on my lips. I stood up and walked to the mirror I had in my room and I saw a small scratch to my bottom lip of his fang. I licked it softly and smiled softly then liking how aggressive he is. I walked back to the bed and lays there again, closing my eyes as i tried to sleep while I was thinking when I would see him again.

_**(Thank you all for reading the story :D I got a lot of sweet and good comments and messages for that story and I really have no words to thank you! Don't forget to review...And the story is coming up…)**_


	6. The other view!

_Hey guys! First of all thank you for all the reviews, it's something that makes me smile and I really appreciate it. Secondly I want to apologize for the late update._

_Now in this chapter I am going to have a James POV._

_. _

**Chapter 6: **

I'm in the forest. It's so dark. And cold. I look around, terrified from the sounds of the darkness. I took some steps back, looking around, till the tree behind me stops me. I stay there, against it, feeling my breathe deeper and my heart beating faster and faster. I know that someone is watching me, but I am not sure who is he and where exactly. Till I see him coming out of the shadows. Walks slowly closer to me, and I'm just standing there, waiting. Waiting for him, waiting for my death. I know he is here to kill me, he wants my blood. He wanted it from the first time and I know that he will get it. I can't feel my hands or my legs from the terror as he walks closer and stands right in front of me. I look straight into his eyes, with my mouth half open, like I am getting ready to scream. His evil smirk appears in his face. It's like he is getting stronger from my fear. "James, please… don't" I whisper in trembling voice. Nothing can stop him now, he wraps me from my neck and shows his fangs, tilting his head, ready to bite me, when…

When I wake up.

I wake up in my room, sweat and breathing fast. I look around. I am alone. My heart slowly comes back to normal. I sigh deep and then glance out of the window. The only thing I could actually see is the dark forest. That makes me shiver. I take my eyes from there, closing them after. I let myself to fall asleep again.

"Bella!" Alice's voice woke me up, as she ran into my room. I sat up to the bed, rubbing slightly my eyes "Alice? How you got in here?" I asked in sleepy voice. "Well, Charlie let me in" She says, with the sweet smile on her face. "Oh" I say, running a hand through my hair as I nod. "So what brings you here, so early?" I turn and looks her a bit curious. She stares at me frowning in surprise, with a small smile "Bella… It's 1 pm". My eyes got widen "What?" I ask also surprised from myself, that I overslept. Alice tilts slightly her head before asks me "You seem tired, didn't slept well?" I sigh, looking down and frowning a bit, as the dream came to my mind. "Yeah, I had a… nightmare" I say before I stood up and walked towards to the bathroom, letting Alice to wait for me. When I turned to the room, I found her frowning and staring at my bed. I also let a slight frown, tilting my head to the side and trying to catch her eyes "Alice?" I ask a bit worried. She turns and stares at me a bit surprised, and almost angry with me "Who was here?!" Her voice is strict, waiting for my answer. I took a step back, running a hand through my hair "Uh, n-no one was here Alice… W-w-what are you talking about?" I was nervous and my voice was trembling. "There was!" Her eyes seemed more worried now. "Bella someone is watching you" She worries about me. She clearly thought that someone was here, when I was not. "I have to tell Edward… or… or…" before she continued I stopped her "Alice, please. No one was here." I stare at her, trying to figure out what I am going to say, so she won't tell Edward. Or they could find out that James is back. "You would be able to see him… or her!" I am trying to save every word I am speaking out. I stop talking, before I say something stupid. I'm just staring at her waiting for what she has to say. A small smile appears in my face, when I also saw her smiling in relief "You are right. I guess I was wrong. But we will keep an eye on you, don't worry." Her last words disappointed me, but I tied to hide it, with a fake smile "Sure, that's... good. Thanks." My voice is low as I speak, looking down then up at her again. "So, why are you here anyway?" I ask her trying to change subject. "Oh! I almost forgot. Well I was thinking of a surprise that we… well you actually could do to Edward" Smiles as she sat on the bed. "A… surprise?" I ask as I walk and sit on the edge of the bed, looking at her, curious "Yeah. Well I was thinking of you and him, passing some time all alone, at the house" she smirks when she finishes her idea. "A-and how is this going to happen?" I ask bringing my knees close to my chest, then placing my hands around them. "Just let the rest on me. I can handle it" she says before she stood up smiling and walking towards to the door "I just need an answer". I sigh, looking away shaking slightly my head, not sure if I wanted this. I mean I would love to surprise Edward like this, but at the same time, there is something inside me that doesn't want it. At the end I just agree, I couldn't say no anyway. Alice still has in her mind that I want Edward as much I used to. When I nodded, she disappeared, running in a human speed, because of Charlie, clearly excited.

I stay there, on the bed, lost in my thoughts. From one side I have Edward, the kind and gentle vampire, who I love a lot, I care about him, just not in the same way I used to. And from the other side, I have James, the evil one, who could rape or even kill me anytime he wanted, but for some weird and unexplained reason, I feel so strong about him, he attracts me so much, that I can't help it. I close my eyes, trying to figure out about what I am going to do. Things are really messed up and I have to stop it. The whole thing is just insane. James tried to kill me in the past, how could he have feelings for me after that? And the dream? What the hell was that? What if James, only plays with me? What if he is lying? I shake my head and open my frowning eyes, sure now that I have to give it a try with Edward. I owe it to him.

I stand up, and walk to the wardrobe trying to figure out what I am going to wear. But one side of my mind is running to James, and last night. I shake my head trying to forget it and focus on the clothes.

_**James Pov **_

That fragile human, that clumsy and weak tiny girl. What she got and makes me want to be close to her? Is it her blood? Oh, her blood. It has the best smell and the best taste than any other I've drank before.

I am standing out of her window. The whole time, from the moment Alice left.

She doesn't know it.

She can't know it.

I want to go there and find out what Alice told her, what they talked about. But I won't. I'll just walk back to the town. I'm wearing my sweatshirts hood and shoves my hands in the pockets. I have head down but my eyes always up while i'm walking through humans. I am thirsty,; I haven't drink blood in a while. My eyes catch a small bar in an alley. I smirk for a second knowing that there was my next meal. I walk in there. While I open the door and steps in I take off my hood, so I can see clear my victims. I catch him. He stands alone at the end of the bar, drinking whiskey. I walk to the corner and waits there. Watching him and waiting for the right moment. And here it comes. He stands up and walks out of the back door, as I was hoping. I follow him, getting sure that no one sees me. I walk out after him and in vampire speed I grab his neck and break it, before he can even catch a gasp. I bury my fangs into his neck. I drink all his blood till his last drop. Not the best blood I could drink, but it is enough for not need other blood in the next couple days. I cleaned my mouth from the blood, then wear my hood again and walk out of there, like nothing happened.

I walk my way back to her house.

I smell her blood and smirks. But it smells closer than before. She is not in her room anymore. She is around here, somewhere out of her house. I look around, hiding behind a tree. I frown when I see her walking with Alice into her car. I arch my eyebrow, curious of where they will head. I want to know, so I decide to follow. Always from distance.

I'm not sure anymore if it was a good idea to follow them or not. I see them to stop out of Cullen's house. And the worse part, Bella walked out of the car alone. Alice drives away. I'm ready to walk directly there and stop her from getting in there.

But I didn't.

I just walk away.

Bella and Edward alone in Cullen's house. Now I know, I know what Alice and Bella were talking about in her room.

_**(Thank you all for reading the story! Don't forget to review! It really means a lot. And if you got any good suggestions say it. I have the story in my mind and already written some chapters, but I'm always open to listen your ideas and I might would change something)**_


	7. The getaway

**Chapter 7**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Let me drive you home"

Edward says. We lie on his bed. He is staring always right straight in my eyes. I look at him, into his eyes, but I am not sure who I am seeing anymore.

My lover.

My hero.

My friend.

Or just my protector.

I smile softly at him and then nods "That would be great, thanks" I say softly. We both stand up from the bed and walk out of his house. Always holding my hand, he leads me to his car. Opens the door for me and then closes it. I wait there staring out of the window, not really noticing that he is already in the car and drives towards to my house. When we arrive, he parks right out the door and looks at me. "I love you" says softly and strokes my cheek with the outside of his fingers. I look down blinking slightly and run a hand through my hair, before look back at him and kiss his cold as ice lips once. He gives me a smile then I walk out and to the door of my house. Without glancing back at him, I close the door and walk upstairs. I glance out of the window and see that he is already gone. I sigh and then walk to my wardrobe, to grab my pajamas. When I do this, I feel a hand on my shoulder to grab, turn and then push me against the wall. My eyes open wide "James!" I say in a low voice, surprised that he is here. "What are you doing here?" He just stares at me. His eyes dark, deep and scary like the sky in the middle of the night. "Are you playing with me Bella?" his angry voice comes out like the roar of a wild wolf. I feel my whole body trembling and I shake my head terrified blinking some tears out. My voice is like it doesn't want to come out. He pushes me even more against the wall with his one arm. I don't even want to imagine him doing that with both of his arms. "J-Jam-es…pl-eas-e…you…you are hurting me…" I managed to whisper, trying to breathe. The whole pain… it doesn't seem to bother him. He wraps my chin pulling my head up and closer to his. "You are coming with me…" His whisper. His voice… Why it has to be so seductive?

That's when I feel his arm on me relaxing and wrapping my hand now, pulling me with him towards to the window. I try to stop, even though I know that he doesn't even feel my pull. He takes me on his arms and then jump off the window. Not even when his feet met the ground a sound comes out. He leads me to my truck. Opens the passenger's door and places me there. I sit there without saying a word. My arms are trembling. Why? Why is he doing all these stuff? He gets in drivers seat. I look at him and notice that he already has the keys. I frown slightly and check my pocket, where I had my keys. I look ahead "That was fast" I whisper, not sure why I actually said that. He says no word. He doesn't even glance at me. He only starts the car and drives away. I look out the window again, not even able to think of what is going on here, because of the terror I feel.

My eyes close slowly. I feel exhausted. My head falls on the window and I let the fatigue to come out, so I fall asleep.

I don't feel the truck moving. I open my eyes. The sky is dark. I guess I slept for an hour, maybe two. Or maybe I was sleeping the whole day. So it's the second night away from home. I turn and look James.

"Three hours. You were sleeping for three hours" his glance at the road ahead, but then he finally glances at me. I felt like he read my mind. I sigh nodding softly and looking down. So it's still the same night. I feel a soft pain to the side of my head, because it was against the window. I rub it softly and then look him "Where are we going James?" I finally let my words to come out. His glance always on me -I can't take my eyes off of his. And sometimes, like right now, I feel that he can't either… but, I am not sure anymore- his fingers travels on my cheek softly and slowly "Far" he says as softly as his fingers where running on my face. "Far from everyone" I keep my eyes on him, feeling my heart beating faster and faster, not from terror now, but mostly because of his skin touching mine.

He confuses me. From the one side he comes and almost hurts me and from the other side he is so sweet with me. I am not sure for his feelings anymore. But what I really care about now is _can I trust him_? Can I be sure that he won't kill me, right here right now… no… no I can't be sure. But I have no choice.

I see him leaning close to my face and bite softly my lips; I can feel his skin's low temperature. I don't move, I stay there, afraid that he could hurt me if I would, but also wanting him to kiss me… right here, right now. "Don't you want to come with me Bella?" the tone of his voice makes me melt. I nod softly and half-closes my eyes, while I run my fingers on his cheek, feeling his skin, which is like ice, cold and smooth. But at the same time I feel him unshaven. It gives him an unbelievable contrast, in just one touch. I like it. Actually more than _like _it. His eyes half-closed and leans to me. His lips meet mine. One more contrast at that time, his lips. Cold and hot. They make me shiver and melt at the same time. I feel his other hand to run through my hair, and from there it goes right to the back of my ear following all the way down. Neck, shoulder, thorax, stomach and belly. But he doesn't stop; I feel it going slowly and softly lower, on my thighs and he stays there. Strokes me all around my thighs. I feel my breath heavier and deeper. That's when he deepens the kiss. He knows how to kiss, that's for sure. I get myself more comfortable on the seat and place my arms around his neck, while he pulls me closer, till our bodies meet each other. But he stops. He breaks the kiss, without moving away from me though. I felt myself wanting him, so I almost begged him to not stop kissing me and that happens for second time. "What's wrong?" I breathe and open my eyes to look him. "What happened earlier? When, when you were at the Cullen's?" I tilt slightly my head and blink my eyes a couple of times, half-opening my mouth letting my words to come out "N-nothing. Why are you asking James?" I touch softly his cheek and stroke it with my thump. "I know" he says and pulls a bit back so he can meet easier my eyes "I know that you were alone with him"

_Him. _Obviously he means Edward. But why he is not even say his name?

"What happened there?" he breaks my thought. I shake my head and stares at his eyes, wanting him to be sure that I am telling the truth "Nothing James. I promise. Nothing happened! Not tonight, not any other night I was with him…" I am not sure why I just said that. But I can clearly see the interest in James's eyes growing up. "Really?" he let a smirk appear. That sexy smirk that he always can pull it off. "Have you ever…" I shake my head, before he finish his sentence knowing what he got in his mind. I feel my whole face turning into deep red. He looks ahead smiling. I am not sure what exactly he is thinking, but I am dying to find out! He turns and looks me after a while and shakes his head "Then it's not the right time…or place" he says and pulls back turning on the car and driving.

It seems that he can be a gentleman sometimes. I hope he will release that side of himself again in the future.

_**(Thank you for reading, for the reviews and for your mails about the story it makes me want to keep uploading! I appreciate it a lot!)**_


	8. The first contact!

**Chapter 8**

"Where are we going?" I ask him in softly voice, staring at him, at his stunning but at same time dark face. I see him shaking his head "Don't ask!" His strict voice makes me blink a couple of times and then I look ahead. After about 10 minutes or so, a small wooden house appears in my eyes. It's beautiful and cozy. James parks out of the door and look at me "We are going to stay here for a while" I look at him and nods as I brush my hair to the back of my ear "Ok" my voice sounds so weak in front of his.

He gets out of the car and then walks to my side, opening the door to me "Come" he says and let me walk out by myself, showing me that he knows that I am not going to run away from him, that I won't try to escape. He closes the door and I feel his hand softly on my back, leading me towards to the house. I'm just following his _orders_ and walk to the door, which he opens for me with his other hand. I walk in and look around the place. It's so warm and hospitable, like it was waiting for us. He closes the door back and looks at me. "Are you hungry?" he asks me, like this is his house and got food ready for me. I shake softly my head and look down as I shove my hands in my jacket pockets.

He walks upstairs with my eyes following him. Except my eyes I feel my whole body moving and walking after him. I follow each step of his. When I arrive to the last step I see James to stand there in front of the bedroom's door staring at me. I walk towards to him, feeling excited and scared at the same time. I like him, I want him…but I can't trust him. Not yet. He is still the same vampire. The one who lust my blood and can kill me for it. But that doesn't stop me from keep walking to him; slowly with hesitate in my steps. I stop right in front of him staring up at his face. His eyes turn and met mine. His glance makes me shiver and melt; I don't want to break the eye contact we have right now. But he does. He looks down at my hand, holds it and then walks to the bedroom. He leads me there, right to the bed. I shake, my whole body, inside and out, from my fingers to my heart. He stops in front of it and looks at me "You are shaking" he whispers as he takes my both hands in his and strokes them with his thumbs. I keep my glance on his gorgeous face. "Why?" I hear him asking me. "You are doing this to me" I murmur behind me teeth "I am shaking because you make me feel fear and lust at the same time. Fear for the real you and lust for your body" I still can't believe how I let myself to talk like this to him. To tell him my exact feelings. "Shhh" he whispers as he ran his finger on my half open lips. He says nothing, not even a word. He just leans and kisses me, his eyes closed and his kiss tender at first, but slowly it becomes passionate. I close my eyes, enjoying every second of his kisses, of his cold lips touching my warm lips. I feel his tongue to enter in my mouth and I let mine to enter in his. They move like they are dancing. He starts unzipping my jacket pulling it back and out of my arms. I just let it to fall on the floor, without breaking our kiss. But I have to; I have to break it when he starts pulling up my shirt. He takes it off of me. And then takes his off. I stare at his perfect body, his abs and muscle chest. Now I feel my cheeks to blush and I start feeling shy. My body against his is like a little girl's body. I place my arms around me looking down. He shakes his head softly and took my arms, placing them around his neck "you are perfect" he whispers. My eyes meet his again and I reach my body, standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He leans forward and makes it easier for me to touch his lips. After that his hands slowly ran on my waist and I feel his whole body coming closer, against mine. His cold skin contrasts my warmth. He turns our bodies and I feel the edge of the bed touching my calves. My hands around his neck and he lays me on the bed slowly and carefully. He breaks the kiss and stares at me. His fingers on my bra's clip and after a second I feel it relax. He pulls it up and takes it off. I'm laying there half naked, feeling shy but free at the same time. My feelings around him are always so complicated, how…how and why is this happening? His lips meet mine again while his hand ran from my neck all the way down to my pants. I ran my hands on his chest, wanting to touch and feel his muscle body. At the same time he unzips my pants and pulls them down kind of roughly. I let a gasp through our kiss. Without even meaning it I ran my hands on his and unbutton them. He breaks the kiss and stares at me smirking, pulling his body back so he can take off his pants. I look up at him, feeling my whole body wanting him, asking for him, begging for him. I watch him, while he takes slowly off his underwear. I bite my lips and then smirk softly, feeling his fingers running on my legs, from bottom to top, to my underwear. He starts pulling it down and as he did I move softly my legs to help him. I see his eyes to run and consider my whole body. My heart is beating fast and even faster when he pulls my legs apart and lays his body on me. I touch his cheeks and stares at him, knowing that it's time; it's time for him to take the most important thing I have. I smile softly, because I want him to take my virginity, I want him to be the one. He slides in me, I gasp… I gasp in pain, in pleasure, in excitement. His fingers, touches my cheek and his whisper sounds like a caress in my ears "You are mine" I stay quiet for a moment, speechless from what he just say. Then I nod. I am his, and he knows it. He kisses me and starts moving his body against mine. I let moans between our kisses and tighten my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, as he leans his head on my shoulder. The pain slowly decreases as he kept moving inside me. He is big, bigger than I thought and that makes me want him even more. "James" I breathe through the pleasure he gives me. He goes faster and with his right hand he pulls me up from my waist and our bodies become one, while coming even closer. I close my eyes tight feeling a shiver in my whole body. He is trembling, going faster and finally releasing himself inside me. I do too. He did this to me; he made me feel so good. We let our last moans together and he slowly stops. He pulls back, but not far from my face and stares at me with a smile, a soft smile that I saw for first time.

"I thought that the only place where I could touch you, feel you, make love to you was my _dreams_"

He whispers staring deeply into my eyes. My mouth drops, half-opens. Did he just say that or is that line only in my still irritated mind? Could he feel this way? ... Could he even feel? I think the answer is **yes**.

I cup his face softly and stroke his cheeks with my thumbs "I am here, on the bed, with you. You just took the most important thing I had. I belong to you. I am yours" I whisper to him. He just leans and gives me a soft kiss, no passion, no rough, no tongue… only tenderness, affection, protection. He then pulls back and out, lying to the side, next to me. He covers me with the sheets and his arm around my waist "Let yourself to rest" I feel my hand to wrap his arm and I look up at him "Don't leave" I whisper, feeling weak and sleepy "Please don't leave" I beg him again while blinking. He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer, offering me safety. "I won't" he murmurs. And the confidence in the tone of his voice makes me to close my eyes and fall asleep, knowing that I am safe.

_**(Thank you all for keep reading my story! Please don't forget to review…)**_


	9. She is back

**Chapter 9**

Slowly, I open my eyes. I look around. I see no one. Only an empty room. But I am smiling. I feel myself smiling… again. Everything came in my mind, from last night. It was amazing. It felt amazing, and it actually, still feels amazing. I can't even accept that James, the same James, who tried to kill me some time ago, is the same James, who talked and behaved like he did last night. He was amazing. I stare at the ceiling, as I keep lying on my back, and the only thought in my mind is him.

James…

James…

A small frown covers my eyes suddenly when I realize that he is not here. I asked him not to leave me, but… he is not here. Where is he?

Slowly I sat up to the edge of the bed, just to notice that my legs are trembling and my whole body is weak. I groan slightly to the feeling and stood up then wrapping the sheet around me. Again in slow moves and steps I make my way to the closed door of the bedroom. I open it and pop my head out looking left and right parting my lips slightly "James?" even my voice is weak and kind of hoarse, but I know that he is able to hear me thanks to his vampire hearing. He might already know that I am awake.

He is not gone. I know he is not gone. He promised me. He held me safe. The whole night.

I walk back in the bedroom, closing the door. In slow pace, I make my way to the bathroom after I wrapped my clothes, and let the sheet on the bed. I close the bathroom door as well and then turn on the hot water, letting it to fill the tub. I add also some bubble bath. Till it fills the bathtub I walk to the sink and look myself in the mirror. I sigh feel a slight relief that James is not there to see me like that. Parts my lip lightly as I ran my eyes on my neck and then lower, noticing a bruise on my shoulder. I turn to check my back. A frown escapes from me, noticing more there. On my shoulder blade, on my spine and lower.

I shook my head, only thinking that it was amazing enough to let those marks to make me feel bad. I walk to the tub and smile slightly when I feel the hot water hitting my pale skin on leg, as I slide it in. Then my second one, and now I am completely in, sitting down and lying to my back. I close my eyes and relax bringing every detail from the last night into my head.

I kept being lost in the thoughts, with a smile the whole time on my lips, even when I didn't meant it to be there, till some steps on the stairs made me come back to_ earth_. I open my eyes and look at the door "James" murmurs to myself and kept my eyes on the door waiting for it to open and see him walking in. To me. I frown when I realize that no one is walking in. That no one even seems to be in the house right now. Like the steps were only in my head. I stood up and washed off the shampoo and bubbles from me. Then I wrap the towel around my wet body as I stepped out the tub. Slowly I make my way to the door and open it. A scared feeling ran all around me, to see that actually James is not around. I press my lips together hard before parts them while lifts my chin up. I sigh and walk to the bedroom, letting my towel to fall on the floor, as I stand right in front of a chair where my clothes are. I guess that James placed them here after I fell asleep. After I wore my underwear and bra, I wrapped my skinny jean to wear, but not the tee shirt. I prefer to wear his. When I saw his tee shirt on the chair under mine, I decided to wear his. To smell him like he is close to me, to feel him like he is on me. Once I wore it, I walk downstairs to see if there is something to eat, since I feel my stomach empty, and actually it is kind of growling. I open the fridge and see that James thought of it. He had everything. I chuckle softly shaking slightly my head to the thought of him going to buy all that stuff just… for me. I bite my bottom lip slightly once, before I wrapped two eggs, cheese and some bacon to make an omelet. I also wrap some juice to drink. I place all of them to the counter before I turned to the sound of steps. The exact same sound like earlier. I frown when for one more time I see no one around. I look ahead, out of the window right in front of me, placing my hands on the edge of the counter and basing my weight there. Shaking my head, I just turn to continue with the cooking, but that's when I feel a hand on my shoulder turning me and pushing me against the wall.

"Well. Hello there!"

I gasp seeing Victoria holding me tight, smiling, a clearly evil smile, showing my exactly what is going to follow. I am done. James is not here. And I am still a fragile human. _I am done_.

"Vi-Victoria" I manage to say, with the tone of my voice barely touching that of a whisper.

"Bella…Bella…Bella!" growls to the last call of my name as throws me to the other side of the kitchen. I only gasp and whimper when I realize how hard I hit my head on the wall. Try though to just let it go, for now at least, and focus on her. She was supposed to be far since the last time that she tried to kill me. Since the moment that the Cullen's made the deal with her. _To let her live, if she would just run away, far from all of us. _But no. She is back. Of course she is back.

I feel my breathe fading when she wraps me from my neck, her nails digs into my skin and I only manage to wrap her wrist, with both of my hands and gasp for air. But nothing. She keeps holding me there, more and more tightly every second that passes.

"First you took James from me by killing him…" with the end of the line she throws me down on the floor of the kitchen, hitting my back. I scream in pain, something that seems to make her smirk. "…I understand that… I understand why your vampire lover did this to James" in every word, I am trying to drag myself away from her, with my elbows and forearms moving me. I always have my eyes on her, even now that my vision is blurred. I feel tears running from my eyes, tears I was holding from the moment I saw her. And she continued, as takes small steps towards me "But this! Taking James from me by… _making him yours_?" her evil tone of voice in the last words would scare even Edward. I freeze; I know that this is the end. She wraps and holds me up right in front of her. My legs are in a big pain, so I know that if she is going to let me stand, I will just fall. I close my eyes tight, clench my jaw and only wait. But that is when I heard his voice.

"Do not dare to touch her, Victoria!"

His voice deep, heavy and strong. Simply ordering Victoria with that tone. I finally feel safe again. I am safe. I always am safe when James is around. I open my eyes and only stare at him. He is the only view right now that makes me feel strong, that gives me hope.

The next moment I found myself free from her grip. I found my balance in seconds and now lean against the wall, trying to keep it as well. My breathe starts turning to a pant from the fear I feel. Right now, fear for James mostly than my own self. And that is because I see Victoria turning completely to him, walking towards him, which means that she is ready to fight with him.

_This is not going to end well…_

_**(I am really sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted to guys! Work and university gets in the middle :/ I will try to update sooner the next chapter! Hope you like it! I still have a lot in my mind for the story and how it is going to continue… Stay tuned and do not forget to review your thoughts **____** Thank you everyone!)**_


End file.
